Namarie Legolas
by Jessie-Greenleaf
Summary: When something tragic happens to Legolas, Arwen finds herself with nothing but tears, memories, and a broken family. ~Complete.
1. A promise broken

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the places mentioned.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_"I'll come back Arwen, I promise."_

Legolas hated not keeping promises, but this was something he could not control. He would be coming back, but he would not be able to see her beautiful face, or hold her in his arms. He would never be able to marry her and never again would he feel her warmth as they kissed. Now it was getting hard for Legolas to keep his eyes open but the stars were keeping him there and he used all his strength to keep their gaze. How had he gotten here? 

_"I'll come back Arwen, I promise." He reached down and kissed her before turning and gracefully leaping on to his horse. He turned and gave her one last look then trotted over to meet with Aragorn and the other men that were leaving out of city. They were going to fight off the orcs, for they had been getting far too close to the Elven Stronghold that was Rivendell._

Using the last of his energy, Legolas glanced over to his left, where he had heard movement. Someone came into his view and the prince strained his eyes trying to figure out who it was. After much concentration, he recognized the figure as Aragorn. It suddenly occurred to him that his friend had been talking to him, but Legolas had not the strength to reply. 

"…make it, don't worry…Rivendell…Arwen…for you."

The sound of the others voice wavered in and out and it was hard for Legolas to understand anything. All at once, Legolas realized several things. One was that Aragorn was holding his hand, and Legolas tried as hard as he could but simply could not come up with the strength to squeeze it, to let Aragorn know he was at peace. All he could do was move his finger back and forth against the smooth skin of the hand that was holding his. Legolas also noticed that by the way Aragorn was speaking that he thought Legolas was going to live.

The elf shifted his head so he could better look into his friend's eyes. He had looked into them so many times before.

_Legolas rode next to Aragorn until they could see any sign of orcs. That sign soon came in the form of an arrow. These orcs had better aim then most others, but had still missed the elf by several feet. Faster then his friend could follow Legolas had notched an arrow and felled the orc. Soon the forest in front of them had filled with the fowl beasts and all the elves had come forward and used their own bow and arrows and killed what seemed like hundreds of orcs. Most of the elves had jumped off their horses and were moving closer on foot. Legolas had pulled his knives and was killing another orc with every turn. Three at once had attacked him, but he had easily slain them all. After that the prince had noticed the glint of metal not far off from where he currently was. Recognizing these things as orcs, he dashed over and killed them all except for one that had remained silent. This orc had his own arrow notched and just as Legolas had killed the last orc he heard an arrow fly past his head, barely missing it. But the orc had planned on that._

~*~

Aragorn could do nothing but sit and helplessly watch his friend suffer. He couldn't admit to himself that the elf would soon be dead. He gently slipped one of his arms under Legolas' neck and the other under his knees. He would have lifted him and rode as fast as he could towards Rivendell, but stopped when he saw Legolas shaking his head. Aragorn leaned his head closer to Legolas' own as his friend spoke barely a whisper.

"No…Aragorn." The Ranger could see how much pain his friend was in, and that talking was becoming a huge effort. 

"Don't speak Legolas, save your energy." Again, the elf simply shook his head.

"Please…just leave me…leave me here." With every word, the prince was becoming more and more pale. Tears were beginning to well up in the human's eyes, and one fell down and landed softly on his friends face. "Don't…don't cry please." The elf's voice was getting softer and softer, and it was becoming hard to hear him. 

Aragorn could not think of anything to say. He leaned closer to his friend, "I will stay right here with you nin mellon." My friend

_Legolas quickly turned around, falling right into the trap. The orc was right there waiting for him. Before Legolas could stop him the dark creature had planted his knife in the elf's heart, missing only slightly. But he had not missed by far enough, and it had only given the elf precious extra minutes to live. ~*~ Aragorn stood shocked as he watched his friend being stabbed, and then stumble, as he tried to stay standing.  Running over with all the speed he could find Aragorn used his sword and stabbed the orc in the heart. He did not miss and the beast fell dead. The ranger turned just in time to catch his friend and lay him gently onto the ground._

~*~

Darkness began to invade his sight, but Legolas would not give up so easy. He watched his friend, no, his brother sit next to him. Wanting to say more he pulled at the others collar with all his extra energy to let Aragorn know he had something to say. Although the tug had been weak, his friend bent down and Legolas could still see tears in the silver eyes. He wanted to smile, but he had not the strength to do that and talk at the same time. "Tell…" Darkness was trying to take him over once again, but this time Legolas could not fight it off. "…Arwen….I…love her." He could barely see his friend nod and he could barely hear him whisper back,

"I promise."

Aragorn was still close, so with one last effort Legolas whispered to him, "Namarie Estel." Farewell With that, Legolas turned his gaze upon the sky and the last thing he ever saw was the bright stars smiling down on him. His eyes closed, and he was gone. 

~*~

Aragorn could do nothing but sit and watch his friend pass on. His eyelids closed, assuring Aragorn that the elf, his brother, the Prince of Mirkwood, was no longer living. Another tear escaped him, and gently fell down onto the peaceful face of his friend. "Namarie Legolas." 

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --


	2. Just a cruel cruel dream

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places mentioned. 

AN- I redid this chapter because I did not like it as a Songfic chapter.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

She was in another place, another world. It was joyous and peaceful, and she could no longer feel the empty spot in her heart. A far way off, she could see a group of elves, and she did not know many of them. Franticly she looked around, and at last, spotted a handsome blonde elf, whose face she would never have forgotten.

There were no words to describe how she felt. He walked up and wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned against his chest. Realizing what she now missed, she began to cry once again. Never would she have ever been able to live without these arms around her again. Never could she live without his love, and without this feeling. She wrapped her own arms around him, and it only made her cry harder. She never wanted to leave this warmth and this love she felt from him.

He pulled her tighter against him and placed his head on hers. She felt more tears, and knew that he could hear her crying. He pulled away only enough to make her raise her head, then he gently lifted her chin so they could look into each others eyes. His were now filled with tears also. He wiped hers away, and then bent close and placed his lips gently on to hers.

Arwen welcomed his kiss and pressed herself harder against him. She moved her arms up, and wrapped them around his neck. Never had she loved someone so much and so completely. She never wanted this kiss to end, and she never wanted to leave his arms. She didn't need anything more than just to be here with him.

"Arwen" he said, pulling away from her. "How did you come to be here?" She looked into his eyes; they were so sad and full of emotion, but at the same time empty and devoid of anything. It was hard for her to see, but he was holding back tears. She wondered why the question was asked, and she recognized that he had known from the moment he saw her, why she was here and how she had come.

"I'm sorry Legolas, I'm so sorry." She said through the tears, again leaning into him for comfort and support. "I just couldn't think about an immortal life without you." He wiped away more of her tears, and looking up at him she wiped away his. "Please Legolas, just hold me here. We can just stay like this forever, forever with each other." 

"Arwen, I never wanted to leave you but I had no choice. You know that we can't stay here forever. You have a long life to live, don't come here so soon like I did. 

She looked deeply into his eyes. "But Legolas, I love you with all of my heart and I could never love anyone else like this."

"And I love you Arwen. Forever I will always love you." Then he leaned in and their lips met for a kiss that was full of love and sorrow.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Arwen jerked awake, and opened her eyes to look at an empty bed. It had all been a dream, a cruel cruel dream.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

AN- Don't worry, more chapters and memories to come.

For more Arwen/Legolas romances, look under 'Favorite Stories' in my profile. I also have one written.


	3. Who do I have left?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these places or people mentioned. 

AN- If you are returning to this story, please go back and reread chapter two. I changed it quite a bit. Please enjoy and review to tell me what you think.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Closing the door behind her, Arwen walked towards the bed in the center of the room. The form on the bed had been still, but now the elf lifted up the blankets welcoming her inside. She climbed in, and moved as close as she could next to him. They didn't need words, their love was enough. For a moment they looked into each others eyes, and then hers closed as he leaned over and drew her in to a loving kiss. Reluctantly pulling away, she laid her head underneath his. Sleep came easily to her that night, with his arms around her making her feel safe._

The tears, they just would not stop. Now she had no one to go to, no one to comfort her this night. She should have known that a place like that could not exist. She just missed him so much, and she had never expected that he would never return. How had this happened? It was her fault; she should have stopped him from going. She wanted to go find Aragorn right now, like she had that night, but this time she wanted to find the answers.

_"Aragorn! How did this happen?" Arwen asked franticly, tears already beginning to fall. Legolas was lying peacefully on the forest floor, his blood still in a puddle on the ground. The Ranger did not answer her, but she too desperate to find out anything. Grasping his shoulders desperately, she said in a fierce voice, "What happened to him Aragorn? Tell me now before I do something we both will regret." _

_He only shook his head and said sadly, "Arwen please, calm yourself. I was right here when he died, but could do nothing except watch.  I know you are feeling grief, and would very much like to tell you what came to pass here earlier, but I don't think you are ready to hear such a thing." _

_His voice was calm and soft, and made her realize how right he was. She shook her head, "I'm- I'm sorry Aragorn. I don't know what is going on with me." _

_"Don't apologize Arwen, I understand. Legolas was a dear friend and my brother, even if not by blood. He was a noble and brave elf and shall be missed greatly."_

_She could only shake her head and cry, then turn and run back to her home._

Would these tears ever stop falling? 'Oh Legolas, how could you leave? How did this happen? How will I go on without you?' Her crying got worse as she rose from her bed and went out to the hall. She had to find someone to stay with that night, but whom? Aragorn came to her mind first, but he could offer her little comfort. Then she thought of her father, and realized he was the only one left. Quietly she made her way to his room.

_"Are you excited daughter?" her father turned and asked her. She smiled, of course she was excited. Many things had been said about the king of Mirkwood, but more had been spoken of his son, the prince. Now they were coming to Rivendell to meet with Lord Elrond. _

_"Yes father, very excited." He laughed and then she did too. Impatiently she waited, until the far off sound of hooves could be heard. _

_"Come Arwen, let us go downstairs to greet them." With a smile she turned and gracefully went down the stairs. Her father opened the large front doors and they stepped outside. Not far off, horses could be heard and she grew even more excited._

Arwen would never be able to see him again. She would never be able to talk to him, or hold his hand, or ride with him, or take walks into the forest with him. She could never again feel his arms wrap around her and she would never touch her lips to his. They would never be wed, and they would never live as king and queen of Mirkwood. She could never look into his beautiful blue eyes. Never again, would she love anyone, she wouldn't allow herself.

_"Let me introduce my daughter, Lady Arwen." She took the kings hand politely and then the three turned as another blonde elf came into view. _

_"Lady Arwen, this is my son Legolas." _

_She felt herself redden as the prince took her hand and kissed it sweetly. When she looked up, she couldn't help but notice his eyes. They sparkled in the light, and were very beautiful. That was not the only nice thing about him; he was a very handsome even for an elf. His hair was braided on the sides and the rest fell to the side and made a frame around his angelic features. She could only smile at him long after he had turned away from her._

She knocked softly on her father's door. "Father, it is Arwen. Please let me-" she was interrupted by the door being opened by Lord Elrond, and seeing his look sadden when he saw her, saddened _her. Tears she thought had stopped kept streaming and she collapsed into her fathers arms. "Oh father! What am I to do with myself now that he is gone? What am I to do without him? I shall never be happy again!" She cried desperately into his shoulder, and he put his arms around her as any father would._

"Oh Arwen, don't say such things. We all will miss Legolas, but he will not be forgotten. It is a new thing Arwen; just give yourself time to recover from it." This comment only made things worse, but there was little anyone could say to console her now. 

"How could this have happened in Rivendell father? I thought it was safe, and- and Legolas thought it was safe! Oh it is entirely my fault that he is gone!" she cried. She didn't know where those words had come from. 

"Arwen, have sense! We both know that isn't true. Legolas knew that danger could lurk anywhere." After that followed a long silence, broken only by Arwen's never ending tears.

She hated the quiet more than the painful words. "I'm sorry father. I didn't mean to wake you in the mid of night."

"It is fine. Come, lay in my bed and I will find a chair to stay in over the rest of the night." She started to protest, but her father knew what would be best. Her tears had not stopped, but had at least slowed. Tiredly she said in a soft whisper, "thank you adar father" and she lay down and finally slept. But her dreams were not pleasant ones. She did not visit Legolas like she had earlier in the night.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --


	4. King Thranduil

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Arwen opened her eyes to find herself in an empty room. For a moment she couldn't remember where she was. She thought, and then quickly everything came back to her. She was in her father's room. Legolas was gone. She was surprised at the tears that immediately came to her eyes. How could she have any tears left to cry?

The sun came out from behind a cloud, warming the room and shining on her face. She decided it was too bright and cheerful, and she got up to leave. Something caught her eye as she was opening the chamber door to leave. But no, it wasn't just one thing: it was the entire room that took her by surprise. She suddenly noticed that all her mother's things were still around. Her father had kept every last thing in tact. How sweet, but yet how sad. Must everyone in her family feel this pain? 

She would have liked to stay in this room forever, but there voices down the hall, both she recognized. She closed her eyes, took in a breath, and opened the door. Arwen was strong, and now she would show it. Before she reached her father, she wiped away the last of her tears. 

Lord Elrond and the blond elf he was speaking to both turned to see her when Arwen stepped out of the dark hallway. She tried to give a smile, but couldn't; the look on his face was just too much. 

_Arwen smiled at Legolas then looked up to the elf at the head of the table. His resemblance to the prince was undeniable. His hair was bright and golden, his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, and in them there was always a shimmer of happiness. He was perhaps more serious than Legolas, but at the moment he was laughing. She had not known King Thranduil for very long but already the enormous love for his son was evident. _

Arwen was shocked to see The Kings face. It was pale, and the light in his eyes seemed permanently dimmed. She opened her mouth to say something but no words came. What could she say? Perhaps he couldn't think of anything either, for no words came from his lips either. They could only look at each other, and recognized the pain both of them felt. 

At long last Arwen took a few steps and put her arms around the king. He kindly put his arms around her too, and comforted her as a father. Finally she had found someone. She had found someone that felt the same pain she did. Tears came to her eyes and she buried her face in Thranduil's shoulder. Hadn't these tears stopped? This time when she cried, she did not try to stop them. 

She pulled away, but the tears continued to come. "I loved your son." she whispered. 

He nodded in understanding. "He loved you too Arwen, and he loves you still."

Elrond simply stood and watched the exchange between his daughter and The King, who had always been another father to her. They had both loved Legolas with every part of themselves, and now they both missed him that way. Perhaps inviting Thranduil to Rivendell so soon had not been wise, but he longed to see his daughter smile again. 

The King spoke, "Please do not cry Lady Arwen, Legolas would not want you to feel this way."

Arwen looked at Thranduil again. No tears were in his eyes, but no joy was in them either. How did he find his strength to continue? She wiped her tears away, and suddenly she was overwhelmingly tired. The hall way was getting dark, and not from lack of sunlight. Someone was talking to her.

"…alright Arwen?"

It was The King. Somehow she managed to nod. The light had not returned to the hall, and the voices around her were getting dim. Her legs felt weak; she couldn't stand. Strong, safe arms caught her and began to carry her to her room. Her father followed close behind. No one spoke, for they could not think of a thing to say.  

Arwen could only feel herself being lowered on to a bed, and someone covering her with many blankets. Still she felt very cold. 

~*~

Elrond closed the door behind him, and now stood out in the hall with The King. He had always thought of Thranduil as the strong brave warrior he was. But now he watched as his friend leaned against the wall trying to hide the tears coming to his eyes. Elrond put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Now Thranduil had lost both his wife and his son, and Elrond admired him for carrying on.

"I can not believe that he is gone."

The sudden admission surprised him. Sighing he tried to think of something to say, but Thranduil continued on.

"I am sorry for the pain it has caused your daughter. Never have I seen her like this."

"I am sorry for it too Thranduil, but that is neither your fault of mine. Arwen's sadness will pass, and so will yours."

The King smiled at this and nodded. "Of course."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

AN- Ok, let me just make one thing very clear. Arwen and Thranduil are in absolutely no way involved romantically, nor will they ever be because that is just sick and wrong! They are just very close (father daughter way) because after all, she was going to marry his son. 

An apology! In Arwen's section (at least) it switches from first person to third person a lot, and I'm really sorry if that is confusing. Hopefully it sounds ok and makes sense. 

I have enough plans for at least two more chapters, but I hope I can come up with ideas for more. As for the issue of Arwen falling in love with Aragorn, I have no comment! 


	5. Reasoing Unclear

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned                                                   .

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Arwen's walk downstairs had turned into a long aimless journey around her home. Mostly she stayed in the dark halls and avoided the bright sun coming through the windows. It had been a year since Legolas had died, and his father had long ago returned to Mirkwood. Her brothers, Aragorn, her father; all of them had tried to cheer her but that seemed impossible. Everyone longed to see her smile again, and she herself wanted to feel joy; something that had become rare in the house of Elrond.

Arwen turned to go down another dark hall, but stopped dead in her tracks when a faint glow caught her eyes. Before her eyes, standing strong and firm was the source of that glow. She felt her eyes widen in shock and fear and she stepped back, unbelieving.

So badly she wanted to say something. To express her shock and her sudden joy - a feeling that was now a new sensation. But she could not believe who was standing in front of her now. 

The glowing figure in front of her saw how uncomfortable his presence was, so he spoke first. "Arwen." He said softly, and even though it was only one word was spoken so softly and sweetly that at once she was at ease. Still she could not speak, but instead she took a few steps and looked into his eyes. 

"Do not be afraid of me Arwen." He said, making it sound like a plea, even though something long forgotten was now on her face- a smile. But she was far too dazed to tell him the last thing she was feeling was fear. Not believing she closed her eyes, and when she opened them again he was still standing in front of her.

"You are not dreaming Arwen. I am really here- in spirit. I have come to see you, if only just a brief meeting."

She did not move at all, fearing that the gentlest stirring would result in his leaving. Perfectly still Arwen stood and memorized every feature of him, though she had not forgotten a single thing.

"It has been one year, and still you grieve. Can you not see how much you hurt yourself and the ones around that love you?"

Finding her voice she responded softly. "What do you mean Legolas?"

"While you grieve for me, they cry for you."

She refused to believe it. Looking at the ground she searched for something to say, but Legolas spoke again.

"I love you Arwen, but I am gone now. I hate to see you like this, just as your brothers and your father hate it." This statement was met with a long silence, neither of them moving.

"Why Legolas?" She said at last, began to feel angry. "Why did you leave me? How am I supposed to go on without you here? We are elves, we are meant to live forever!" Hot, angry tears ran down her cheeks now, and she impatiently wiped them away with a harsh movement of her wrist. Why was she getting so angry at him? Is this what she had really felt all along? Anger? Yes, she was angry. Angry at Legolas and her brothers and Aragorn and angry at her father. But most of all she was angry at herself. More tears fled from her eyes that were dulled by hate. The hate was for herself. This feeling was caged up inside and she could find to way to get it out.

"Arwen!"

His voice brought her back to reason. Suddenly she was no longer angry but ashamed. How could she get so upset at all the people that love her? All the people that only wanted to see her smile again?

"I am sorry Legolas. I am not angry at anyone but myself." Her voice quieted down to a whisper, and then there was no sound in the hall. She expected him to be angry with her, but when she looked into his eyes there was no hate. There was nothing; no expression on his face or in his eyes. This only told her that he truly wasn't real, and that he was in fact only visiting her in spirit. Or perhaps he was only a formation of her dreams. This anger and immense pain was just too much to take, and miserably she sat against the wall and folded into herself. 

Her Dream walked over slowly and sat gently down next to her weeping form. She looked away, frustrated with herself. 

"Arwen?" his voice was soft and she looked at him again. It reminded her of another time, when she had looked at him like this, and they had spoken sweetly to each other.

_"Arwen?" he said it softly, not wanting to disturb the peace and quiet of nighttime. She turned to look at him, slipping her hand into his._

_"Yes Legolas?" _

_She loved the way he looked at her, and the way they could sit together in the gardens knowing she belonged to him._

_"I love you" he said, and his voice was like a song. Turning completely around she put her head on his shoulder, so the top of it lightly brushed against the tree trunk that he sat against. _

_"I love you too." And her voice came out so soft only he could hear, though there was no one else near. There they sat until long into the night, watching the flowers dance in the breeze and whispering sweet words to each other. _

"I have to go now. Please, do not cry for me anymore." His voice was full of sadness. Graceful as always he stood and she looked at him sadly as she rose to her feet as well.

"Will you come back soon?"

He smiled, "Of course." 

She smiled too. "I miss you."

"I know. I miss you as well."

Then she looked down closing her eyes, and when she opened them Legolas was gone.

_"I will not be gone long. I am sorry for leaving. With all hope this is just-"_

_"It is well Legolas. You do not have to explain to me everything you do. Ride to your home and come back when you are able." With that pleasant farewell she kissed him just as nicely and with a final hug he mounted his horse and rode away through the trees._

~

The gardens offered her little peace any more. It seemed that everything she saw reminded her of him. The trees all whispered his name, making her realize that escaping the thought of Legolas was impossible. Turning on her path she came to their tree, where they had spent so much time together.

_Legolas took her right hand in his own and placed it against the tree. The other hand he wrapped around her waist, pushing them close and putting her ear next to his lips. They were very close to this tree, and Arwen looked up to see the top of it. The bright green leaves gently swayed along with its strong branches in the soft afternoon breeze. Bringing her head back down she turned to look at Legolas; his face very close to hers now. She then noticed that her hand was in his, pushed softly against the trees trunk. The same breeze that blew the leaves swept down to play with their hair, auburn and blond mixing together in the wind._

_"Do you hear it?" _

_The tree? She closed her eyes and heightened her other senses. She thought she could hear it speaking lightly, but it was only a soft murmur. _

_Nodding she responded, "Yes." But she said it barely over a whisper, not wanting to disturb the peace all around them._

_He moved their hands from the tree, and she turned around to face him completely. His eyes were as crisp and clear as the spring sky and his skin was golden and sun-kissed. As he leaned down to kiss her she seemed to be somewhere else, watching the two elves in a passionate embrace standing beneath the large oak that was forever theirs._

Why couldn't he come back? A blessing to elves was the halls of Mandos, and being brave and noble Legolas would certainly be welcome to them. But as she had learned a year before, some things were meant to be, even if the reason be unclear.


End file.
